Perilaku tersembunyi Kiseki No Sedai
by Seijuro Akari
Summary: Yak, entah aku harus nulis apa disini.. Yang kutahu ini cerita sangatlah garing.. Mohon ke-kepoan para readers..


**_Greetings! Author-super-garing ini kembali~ Aku mikir2 mau nge-delete Story yang 'Indescribable Flashback' Tapi delete gak yah? Views nya lumayan,tapi menurutku sih story nya agak lebay (Kayak Orng yang nulis :v).. Menurut Readers gimana? :3 _**

**_Anyway, aku lagi galau segalau-nya karna besok ULANGAN! *Triak pke trompet :v* (Hari ini juga sih.. hehe :3)_**

**_Entah kenapa rasanya pengen buat FF lucu... Tapi mungkin ini story sangatlah membanggakan akan ketidak lucuannya.. (?) _**

**_Warning: Storynya garing super, typos everywhere_**

**_Yak, gak usah banyak ngoceh.. nanti banjir dah nih rumah.. _**

_**Enjoy Reading~ ^w^**_

* * *

Di pagi hari yang terlihat malam, tepatnya pada pukul 5 subuh.. Seorang lelaki berambut merah terlihat sedang bernafas, bergerak dan jangan lupa berkedip. Dirinya sudah sampai ke dalam sekolah sebelum sekolahnya buka.. Hebat bukan? Yak, itu lah Seijuro Akashi. Dia sampai masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan bantuan doa dari para readers. Dengan ikhlas-gak ikhlasnya Seijuro Akashi berterima kasih untuk doa para readers.. (banyak bacot yah, si Author nyebelin ini :v)

15 menit setelah Seijuro menulis, datanglah kuntilanak berambut merah jambu (Di golok fans Momoi :v) .. Perempuan itu berjalan seakan-akan orang mabuk yang tak terlihat mabuk sama sekali(?) .. Dia menghampiri Seijuro dan..

_Bruk! _

''Akashi kun! Tetsu-kun kejam! Dia.. Dia.. menolak perasaannya!'' Teriak Momoi frustasi. Dia menjatuhkan diri nya di sebelah anak ayam yang di bawa Seijuro (untuk Aomine si DAIKIan *di tabok fans Aomine*) Alhasil, ayam-ayam nya keluar kandang.

Akashi yang tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Momoi pun langsung berdiri. Mukanya memerah semerah rambutnya. Kini, Author pun tak tahu itu yang mana satu lebih merah, Rambutnya apa pipinya-yang-unyu?- Akashi sedang Marah besar.

''Satsuki! Apaan-apaan kamu ini?! Kenapa kamu melakukan itu!'' teriak Akashi dengan frustasinya.

''Tapi Tetsu-kun menolak perasaannya, Akashi-kun! Aku tak bisa memaafkan Tetsu-kun!'' teriak Momoi dengan Toa yang baru saja dia pinjam dari Masjid sebelah :v

''Kamu gak bisa memaafkan Tetsuya, Nah Aku Gak Bisa memaafkan Kamu!'' teriak Akashi dengan Microphone yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

''Kok malah marah ke aku?! Tetsu-kun yang menyakiti nya!''

''Kenapa pada teriak di kuping ku sih?'' Tanya Kuroko Kalem tanpa dosa.

Entah sejak kapan Kuroko sudah di situ. Saking invisible-nya sangkain Author dia tuyul yang barusan lewat.. :v (*Di bakar fans Kuroko*)

''Aku Gak teriak, Aku Cuma nge-test suaraku.. ternyata masih merdu'' Jawab Akashi dengan Pede nya yang ketinggian walaupun orang nya cebol :v.. *author bakar diri sendiri*

''Tetsu-kun kejam sih! Kenapa dia ditolak? Kan dia manis, imut dan kulitnya lembut lagi.. Cute, perfect! Kulitnya juga putih.. pokoknya perfect deh!'' Samber Momoi dengan pout-nya yang menurut Author ingin Author gunting.. (?)

''Tapi Momoi-''

''EH?! Kuroko-cchi sejak kapan ada yang suka ? *Jeder**jeder!*(niru gaya orang tembak-tembakan). Wah, cewe aneh itu yah, mau-an aja sama kembaran si Tuyul satu ini.. Kuroko-cchi itu menurutku pantes jadi cewek karna terlalu lembut, tingginya gak seberapa lagi..'' (Hi5 Kise!)Samber Kise bagaikan Petir di langit yang cerah. Kata-Kata Kise sangat menusuk Hati Ayamnya Akashi.. Nah, tinggal di jadiin sate :v

''Kise-kun, bisa gak sih pergi aja? Ini kan Girl's talk. Jangan nge JB JB deh.. Kepo amat sih'' Sambung Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan terdengar menyakiti perut.

''Oy, maksud lo gue cewe gitu?'' Tanya Akashi dengan mata merah nya yang tajam, setajam.. SILET!

''Yah.. kurang lebih lah.. " Jawab Kuroko dengan watados nya yang menurut Author ingin Author Peras dan buang! (*DI peras Fans Kuroko*)

Badai petir pun langsung menghiasi langit. Entah karna kemarahan Akashi yang membara, atau memang lagi musim? Apa karna Author aja yang kesamber cinta Seijuro? #eaaaa *Readers: Author edan*

Datanglah si Dakian, alias Aomine Dakian.. Aduh, typo.. *di golok fans Aomine*

''Oy, kok pada kagak ngundang-ngundang gue seeeh? Ane kan VIP di sinii..'' -Aomine

''Oh, benar sekali Daiki, kamu memang VIP.. Very Idiotic kasih Tuhan, akhirnya dia sadar juga.. Tapi ini bukan acara perkawinan mbah lu yang ke-5 ya.. ini acara debat.. debat antara kemarahan membara yang di mulai oleh Satsuki'' Jawab Akashi panjang lebar . Aomine yang mendengar itu hanya jebi-jebi (?)..

''Eh Jeng~ Lagi ngapain sih? Jeng Rima boleh JB JB gakk? '' Datanglah Midorima dengan full outfit yang serba pink, makeup setebal lapisan inti bumi dan high heels setinggi 5cm.

Demi roti yang di panggang pasti jadi gosong, Midorima terlihat sangat berbeda dan semua GOM ber-reaksi yang sama, normal. Tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ini lah sifat Midorima yang asli. Dan mereka semua tahu akan itu.

''oh, Midorima kun.. sudah selesai latihan Ballet nya?'' Tanya Kuroko dengan kalem nya.

''Ah, mas boy bisa aja.. '' Jawab Midorima. ''Mas boy lupa yah? Kan sekarang baru jam 6.. Latihan di mulai jam 1 siang nanti.. tinggal 2 jam lagi.. '' (Aduh, Midorima.. Logic Maths jaman sekarang itu yah, wow banget)

''Heee! Midorima-kun! Hentikan lah! Teman baikku ditolak olehnya! Dia pasti akan menolak mu juga! Apalagi kamu kan Cowok! '' Larang Momoi yang kenapa kedengarannya salah..

''HEH?! Tetsu DI TEMBAK CEWEK?! Dada si cewek itu tipe apa?'' Tanya Aomine dengan mata berkilau yang ingin sekali Author colok. *Yandere!*

''Momoi-san, jangan lebay lah. Dia hanya seekor kelinci.. Memang, kelinci yang imut, lembut, dan berkulit putih, tapi ia tak bisa membuat ku bahagia. Aku hanya ingin perempuan seperti Author-san yang unyu-nya selangit, dan ke-pedean yang melewati batas ke normal-an!'' Jawab Kuroko dengan tegas.

Entah kenapa, Author ini tidak merasakan apa-apa.. *wkwk.. Kuroko di tolak!* #gencet pke mobil

''Mau sebesar apa pun cinta mu itu ke si Author yang kelewat gila ini, dia bakal selalu cinta mati sama gue. '' sambung Akashi dengan Pede-nya.

Dan saat itu lah, suara _BRUKK! _Terdengar lagi..

Kini GOM melihat kearah pintu kelas, dan di situ mata mereka tertuju padamu (Oy! Bukan Miss Indonesia! ) .. Akhem, maksud saya tertuju pada manusia atau Titan setinggi 2m yang berambut ungu. Dia Kejedot pintu kelas dan terlihat dahi nya memerah karna nya.

Dengan itu, kelas pun di mulai..

* * *

Saat pelajaran matematika, Kagami sensei sedang mengajarkan tentang formula-formula yang harus di hafalkan para murid. Entah kenapa, Ia membalikkan badan ke arah GOM.

Entah ke samber apa, mungkin cinta Author ini yah? Akashi nge wink ke Kagami Sensei. Sensei yang melihat Akashi menjadi gila itu pun langsung menyuruh Akashi memberi tahu formula yang harus di hafalkan.

_Ini sih cemen.. Ah, tease nih guru gpp kli ye.. _pikir Akashi

''Formula nya adalah Hatiku diambil oleh mu oh, Guru~'' Akashi jawab sembari menusuk beribuan pensil ke hati Author… *pout*

Tidak seperti guru normal lainnya, Kagami malah kelihatan tersipu-sipu.. *Aura gelap Author* ..

''Akhem.. Hentikan gombalan mu itu.. Duduk dan perhatikan baik-baik'' –Kagami Sensei.. (Author: Beneran yaah, minta mati tersipu-sipu karna Akashi.. *aura gelap*)

''Sensei~~ Kenapa muka sensei jadi hijau? Di kasih Chlorophyll yah?'' Murasakibara dengan polos nya menanyakan pertanyaan konyol itu

''Murasakibara, kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan genius itu? Otak mu ketinggalan di toko makanan itu kah?'' Tanya Kagami sensei balik.

''hmm.. '' pikir Murasakibara sejenak. ''Aku memang genius yah?.. Dan Kurasa aku tak meninggalkan otakku di mana-mana.. Ia tersangkut di kepala ku.. kayaknya sih.. '' `

''Wow! Bravo! Kau sudah banyak belajar! Sekarang, sebagai hadiah, lari keliling lapangan tanpa makanan mu untuk 100000 putaran! CEPAT!'' Bentak Kagami Sensei dengan cool-nya-yang-gagal..

* * *

**_Waduhh waduuhh~ *triak pake toa* Piyeh iki FF toh? *bukan Jowo ny keliatan banget*.. Aku lagi galau segalau-galaunya.. makanya mau nulis FF.. dan yep! Besok ada exam .. tapi malah nulis ini.. piyeh toh? Tpi aku rapopo… aku yakin aku bisa buat exam nya dengan baik! Yak! Exam Sains! Yey! Sains! Susah! Yey! .. okay, kasian para readers nanti kuping nya sakit kalau aku ngoceh mulu.. yo wess, Buawwaay Readers~ :3_**

**_Dan maaf kalau kali ini story nya super garing dan pendek.. _**

**_Thanks for reading! ^^_**


End file.
